


WE MEET AGAiN (english)

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: Like Magnets [english.vers] [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《 Did you miss me, Simon ? 》Nikto's honeyed tone sent a shiver up his spine.
Relationships: Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Series: Like Magnets [english.vers] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	WE MEET AGAiN (english)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WE MEET AGAiN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155141) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> Explicit fanfiction [+18]  
> Type: BL (bxb)  
> Contents: smut, violence  
> Pairing : Nikto x Ghost  
> The characters belongs to AcTivision
> 
> It is gonna be a part of a serie called "like magnets" oneshots in the same timeline.

January 21, 6:00 AM; Verdansk.

It has been now more than three hours since Ghost had been lying on the damp floor of a cliff overlooking the outskirts of Quarry. Hours without the slightest sign of life. It had to be said that it was a particularly difficult and painful test for a soldier, even for the most experienced one, to remain attentive to the slightest movements without moving an inch to not compromise his position.

Under an atmosphere subdued by the morning dew, Ghost's uniform was covered with a thin layer of moisture, a few drops of water trickled down his mask and sniper as well as his equipment but the concentration of the agent was flawless, not a single thrill.

The attention of his keen eye was drawn to a door that opened to the level of the main building. Perfect.

6:30 am, the first patrol was out, as expected. Ghost had no trouble getting rid of the two agents with his clean shots but he had to act accordingly and kill the rest of the men inside the building as fzst as he could because without news from the patrol for a certain period of time would be suspicious and the mission, a failure.

He abandoned his sniper in place and crept like a shadow to the building into which he cautiously rushed. Slowly, he slipped silently behind a first enemy who was making his rounds in the basements and with a sharp gesture, broke his neck while he was holding him against his torso so that he did not fall and alert the men on the upper floors. Nice. Basement cleaned, moving on. He hid the body and took the direction of the stairs to reach the first floor. Without a sound, he reached a large room in which bunk beds were placed there as temporary dormitories. The room was plunged in darkness with the only light of the pale glow of the sizzling TV.

He had to clean up the place ASAP before ---

"Hey Michael, there's no more toilet pap--"

Ghost knocked out the man who had come behind him before he could act, but it was too late. He hadn't planed this, he had to act quickly, now.

Pulling out his silent weapon, Ghost grabbed the first opponent who was charging him by the shoulder, sticking his weapon to his chest and firing twice into his sternum before throwing him at the second soldier who lost his balance and sprawled on the ground. The Englishman wasted no time and ended his life with a bullet lodged between his two eyes.

Once the room was clear, Ghost was able to look at the reason for his spinning. Informations were stored on the walls. Names, places, codes, a real gold mine. Ghost took a phew pictures of what he needed and was about to leave when an explosion almost knocked him off balance.

Another rpg shot and the soldier clenched his teeth. His position was no longer a secret and the sensitive informations he now held were in danger. The enemy wanted to erase all traces of it, himself included.

"Oscar Mike, I'm moving, they're trying to bury me in the building with rockets!"

Ghost tried to warn his team but the explosion of another rpg caused the ground to crumble beneath his feet. The fall was not high, but the latter's arm got caught under a piece of the building that he could have lifted with both hands but in this situation, it was impossible.

He still tried to pull, twist his wrist, but nothing helped! He was stuck and his hand, numb with the lack of blood, was aching. He heard footsteps to his left, close. An enemy soldier who was certainly coming to finish the job, but there was also movement to his right. Was someone fighting? He didn't have the chance to know the answer when an enemy came and hit him with the cross of his weapon.

...

Everything was blurry and inaudible around Simon. He felt like he was in a soundproof bubble. His headache was the cause of his somewhat comatose state and prevented him from opening his eyes properly. The only thing he was vaguely aware of was the fact that his cheek was resting against a rather rater comfortable surface. Ghost tried to move his legs automatically but a grip tightened around his thighs followed with a voice that advised him not to move during the travel.

Ah. A person was carrying him on his back. But who ?

...

When Riley opened his eyes, his headache was partially gone. He was lying in what he guessed was a makeshift bed and after his eyes got used to the darkness he scanned the room he had taken refuge in with a still sleepy gaze then sat up with a sigh.

Said room was poorly maintained. The furniture was dusty, dirt and shoe marks adorned the floor, bullets were lodged in the walls. It wasn't really surprising and Ghost didn't have the luxury of affording a five star hotel in a war zone surrounded by terrorists. He had known worse thought.

The time on his watch shows nine o'clock in the evening. Had he slept all day? Oh no. He absolutely had to get back in touch with Price before he sent an armadas to search fir him, thinking he was being taken hostage or KIA!

The SAS agent got up and hurriedly looked for his radio which was placed on his shoulder but he noticed very quickly that it did not have one. His senses alert, he finally realized that he had not arrived here alone and that this person had taken his weapons, his ammunition, his radio and his bulletproof vest. Maybe he really was a hostage but then ... why wasn't he tied up?

His gaze then fell curiously on a chair hidden in the half-light on which was deposited all his ... equipment? It just didn't make sense. But without asking too many questions, he collected his things, fastened the last strap before turning on his radio.

"Your radio is dead."

A deep voice behind him almost made him jump to the ceiling and with an instinctive gesture he had aimed his gun at the dark figure in front of him lit only by a Cyalum.

Suspicious, Ghost tightened his grip on his weapon and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Nikto, coldly greeted the ghost immediately copied by the Russian who answered in the same tone.  
\- Ghost, then the latter added with that smile at the corners of his eyes that haunted the English man's nights. We meet again. "

Ghost didn't flinch as the latter stepped forward until the tip of his weapon touched the russian's chest. The artificial yellow light from the glow stick brought out the spetsnaz's eyes. The play of shadows on his face was captivating, but Ghost shouldn't be entertained for so little.

"What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here?  
\- It turns out that I had the same goal as you, but different.  
\- Wich was ?  
\- I had to destroy this place.  
\- Was it you with the explosives?  
\- Da. "

Ghost was almost fuming. His finger released the safety of his weapon with a loud "click", threatening the larger one.

"Why did you save me then?  
\- I don't know. "

Ghost was sure the other was telling the truth. Nikto could have left him at the mercy of his enemies but he had chosen to carry him here to safety. But why ?

Motionless like two marble statues, Ghost began to lower his weapon slowly. He hadn't seen Nikto in months, but the images of their night in Downtown were still vivid in his mind, scarred in his flesh. Being so close to the man who was haunting his nights was making him nervous. He could see that Nikto was acting fiercely, his body as feverish as his own. He hated himself for being so weak but his body moved on its own.

Grabbing Nikto by the front of his gear, he pulled him roughtly against him and used his momentum to push him on the bed. He didn't give the Russian time to act as he was already straddling his hips.

"Did you miss me, Simon?"

Nikto's honeyed tone sent a shiver up his spine.

Ghost chose to not answer him and put his weapon on the table next to the bed before placing his hands on the latter's chest. The light stick hanging from the Russian's chest offered little light, but it was enough to observe the eyes of the spetsnaz who was staring at him with an intimidating intensity.

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself ?"

Nikto murmured softly and Ghost couldn't help but shiver. _Oh, if only you knew_ , the agent wanted to say but caught himself in time. Instead, he made a first gentle movement with his hips in order to test the water and smiled disdainfully when Nikto replied by placing his hands on his hips which he gripped firmly.

Ghost used his hands on his partner's chest for support and began to gently wave his hips, imposing his deliciously slow pace that was meant only to torture Nikto and his chaotic temper.

Ghost could feel Nikto's cock hardening under his private parts when he tightened his thighs around his partner's hips. A terribly exciting detail for the agent who bit his lip in response. Every time he swayed his hips he was rewarded with a growl from the Russian who then made a first attempt to pick up the pace.

His hands like claws hanging from his hips forced him to move against him more intensely and Simon was not against that idea.

From his position, Ghost could very clearly feel Nikto's excitement sliding between his legs. He remembered very well the sensation of this imposing member lodged in the depths of his body. The way he had come with such intensity that his legs had shaken for hours. From then on, nothing had been able to satisfy him like Nikto had.

Nikto saw this little moment of weakness and slowly ran his hand down the ghost's hip before settling on his crotch. His fingers traced the shape of Ghost's cock under his cargo before his fingers closed around his dick and gently teased him with various pressures and like a cat being stroked in the right place, Simon arched slightly in search of more frictions.

"Your captain would be so disappointed to learn that you have become an enemy's whore. But deep down ... It turns you on, doesn't it?"

Ghost didn't really like the Russian words. Of course, he used Nikto for personal purposes, but that was no reason to degrade him that way. He squeezed his hands on the other's chest and prepared his line but the hand on his crotch tightened sharply and Nikto cut him short.

"Who would have thought that to break Simon Riley you just needed a big, fat, cock ?  
\- It's not the case, Simon grumbled, trying to justify himself, but the other was not fooled.  
\- Tell me ... How many fingers do you need to try to imagine that it's my cock fucking you, mh? Lieutenant. "

Unintentionally, Simon surprised himself thinking about it and at the other's hidden smile, he knew he had hit a sensitive spot. Ghost then clicked his tongue on his palate in annoyance and got rid of his right glove which he threw next to his partner's head. He came to unbuckle the tactical belt of the Russian and opened his zipper without ceremony, revealing his underwear. The head of his penis protruded slightly from his underwear, irrefutable proof that all this made him as feverish as the English.

Under Nikto's insistent gaze, Ghost then came to slide his hand wich wasn't wearing a glove under his mask and collected a copious amount of saliva in the palm of his hand before lowering his mask.

"What would the Bale twins say if they found out that their comrade was gay ?"

Nikto didn't saw it coming. And Ghost wouldn't let him answer. He grabbed with his lubricated hand his member and began to masturbate him oh so slowly. In his hand, Simon felt the warm member of the latter quiver with pleasure when with his thumb he came to spread the pre-seminal fluid all over the bulbous head.

Ghost's breath was deep, almost hypnotized. His hand went up and then slowly descended on the member of the latter with a particularly erotic and promising noise. This sex was so well hung, traversed by a throbbing vein ... he could only long to find himself finally impaled by this forbidden fruit.

Ghost heard Nikto whisper in Russian under his breath then a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcing him to press his face against his. An indirect kiss.

Both panting, they looked at each other for a few seconds in the eyes. Seconds that seemed like hours. It was Ghost who broke the silence by acting first. He slipped his hand under his mask and without hesitation removed the piece of cloth, revealing a face hardened by war, brown hair plastered against his scalp from the sweat and a nasty cut on his eyebrow from the cross's hit from earlier. Nikto did not take long to follow. He unfastened the clips on his mask, removed the iron plate and then the black hood he was wearing.

Ghost hesitated for a moment when he saw the Russian agent's face for the first time. He had a large burn that adorned his right eye and over time it now looked like a birthmark hidden behind the black paint. A scar crossed the left side of his face, as if a wild animal the size of a bear had wanted to rip off his head. Part of his left ear was missing, the top cut very neatly in a triangular shape. His upper lip had not been spared, he had a scar that crossed it.

Simon had no idea what the hell had happened to him, but right now he didn't want to think about it.

Without warning, the Russian grabbed him again to start over where they left off, but this time with no barriers.

Their lips searched and found each other. There was nothing romantic or passionate about this kiss. It was chaotic, full of envy. Ghost finally noticed that Nikto's tongue was cut in half like a snake when the latter came to meet his twin.

Nikto cursed in frustration againt Ghost's lips as Ghost let go of his member. He watched the Englishman unbuckle his own belt and decided to come to help him speed up the process by lowering his pants down to his knees.

Ghost then came up again to bring his hand up to his face and slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking on his digits slowly to lubricate them. Once he felt that was enough, he brought his hand back behind himself and Nikto watched him make those two fingers disappear into his hole.

One hand on his lover's chest, Ghost gave himself a spectacle to the older one. His fingers slowly came out and then came back inside so deeply that Ghost tipped his head back, moaning in pleasure.

"шлюха ..."

Nikto surprised him when he grabbed his member which he came to imprison in his hand with his own dick. Simon stopped what he was doing and withdrew his fingers from his hole. With a shake of excitement, Ghost gave a weak thrust from his hip, hissing with pleasure as his member slid against his lover's trapped in an iron grip.

Keeping this pace, the lieutenant began to take off his bulletproof vest in order to feel lighter and let it fall behind him before moving. He withdrew the hand of the other who was holding both of their manhood and while keeping Nikto's cock in his hand, he guided it to his cunt moistened with a makeshift lubricant.

Nikto's hands found his hips once again, which he gripped firmly and then when Ghost slowly lowered himself onto the Russian's member, he had the delicious sensation of that warm tightness that began to encompass his member gorged with pleasure.

Simon was only a few painful inches before he could feel his lover's pubis against his skin, but Nikto hadn't forgotten Ghost's threat with the twin brothers on his team.

He abruptly lowered Simon's hips with his hands and gave him a hard thrust with his hips, lodging himself completely inside him with no mercy. The reaction was immediate. The lieutenant's breathing had stopped and his internal walls had tightened painfully around Nikto who had clenched his teeth in return.

"You better move and start riding my dick before I decide I want to fuck you until you bleed."

Threatened Nikto but Ghost remained stoic and began to gently lift his hips with a slight painful groan then descended on the imposing member which was impaling and touching him in all the right places ...

Magnificent.

Oh, how many times had he dreamed of riding Nikto? How many times had he imagined losing his mind when he felt this man deeply lodged in him? This voice which whispered dirty words to him, promised him a thousand and one pleasures. This man who could control him with just a few words. What was wrong with him?

"Fuck ... Nikto ..."

He already had cramps on in thighs from moving and jumping on this huge cock. He knew perfectly well how to move, how to undulate his body in order to touch every sensitive part of his body ... he was so close to cum when Nikto forced him not to move.

"You are going to cum, but only when I will decide of it."

Nikto straightened up and left Ghost sitting on his lap. Nose to nose, the two operators gazed at each other in silence before Nikto chose to tilt his head to the side and kiss Simon. This kiss was a little softer than before but there was still that dominant aura. Ghost slowly began to move his hips again. He wrapped his arms around the latter's neck, tangling his fingers in the latter's curly hair.

Slowly he felt the taller one push him back and he followed him, gently lying on his back with Nikto between his legs and still lodged deep inside of him.

With his gloved hand, the spetsnaz came to caress the face of the smaller one, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb before the latter came to his lips. He ran his finger over his lower lip while giving a slow, smooth movement of his hips that made Ghost close his eyes as his body stiffened in pleasure.

Then, Nikto decided that this little moment of "tenderness" was over and the latter then came to give a thrust that made Simon's whole body move.

"From now on ... every time you think about touching yourself, I will be in your head to remind you that no one will give you the satisfaction that I gave you ..."

A new violent thrust of his hips, a choked gasp.

"Because no one will be able to satisfy you like me."

Ghost gasped in pleasure, his vision blurred by the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Nikto was so violent in his movements, it was hurting him so good.

"Nobody knows you have to be treated like a whore. Nobody should make love to you, Simon, niet ... You wouldn't be satisfied. You just want to be fucked until you don't know who you are anymore."

Like a tight rubber band, Ghost was ready to snap, Nikto could feel it and that's why he grabbed Simon's cock and squeezed it cruelly tight to prevent any ejaculation.

"Beg me."

Nikto hadn't slowed down. The sound of skin snapping against each other was the proof of this violence. Ghost was so sensitive, but he didn't want to beg.

"Beg me, Simon."

Ghost shook his head, but it made the Russian smile, who increased the pace until it was too much for Ghost. He cracked and didn't recognize his own voice.

" Bloody hell ..! Please! I want to cum, please !  
\- Huh ... Attaboy ... "

Having only one word, the spetsnaz released Ghost's member and leaned over him, catching his lips between his. Ghost, meanwhile, wrapped his legs around his hips and stiffened, moaning when his orgasm hit him hard. Nikto then took his member in his hand, milking him to the last drop while slowing his hips a little. He could feel Ghost's body shake from the hypersensitivity and the sensation was most exquisite around his member. He gave a few more thrust before coming to a halt, his canines sunking into his partner's neck.

"Bloody fuck ... What was that ..."

Ghost sighed, placing his hand on the older man's head.

"We should really stop meeting each other like that.  
\- Mh.  
\- The next time our paths cross, the truce will no longer exist. We will be enemies again. Are you aware of this?  
\- Da. I just hope you will be the first to shoot. Do me this favor. "

Ghost turned his head in his direction but Nikto still had his head lodged in the crook of his neck. Simon sighed and decided to let the other catch his breath before to clean up while gently stroking his hair without realizing it.

 _Until we meet again_ , Ghost thought.


End file.
